A story of Amy Juergens
by Nikki Walter
Summary: Amy has just returned from band camp and soon learns that she is pregnant with Ricky's baby. This story begins following the original plot line with some twists and changes here and there and will evolve into a completely new story.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's decision

Going to band camp was the WORST decision of my life! Or at least I used to think so. That's where I met him. Ricky Underwood. He was the most popular guy at camp and the HOTTEST guy at my new school, Grant High. He was a year ahead of me, which is why I was so surprised that he showed any interest in me whatsoever. The two of us spent a very unforgettable evening together at camp. An evening that lead to sex. Sex and pregnancy. Two things, that being 15, I didn't even think I was old enough to KNOW about let along have happen to me!

About two weeks into my freshman year I noticed that my period was late. This had never happened to me before and I was really worried that I might be pregnant. So I bought an early pregnancy test at the gas station across the street from school. And there it was, I was pregnant. My two best friends Lauren and Madison weren't very supportive. Madison thought I should have and abortion and all Lauren could do was talk about how I needed to tell my mother. There was NO way I was telling her, I hadn't even told Ricky yet!

And then something even worse happend. I met a boy! His name was Ben Boycewich. The sausage prince. His father, Leo, owned and operated a series of butcher shops around town. Ben is sort of a Ricky look a like. At first I couldn't tell if it was premeditated on Ben's part or purely coincidental. He called me at home after dinner on the night I had planned to tell my parents about the baby. I hadn't even remembered bumping into him at school earlier that day. He asked me out, which made my situation take another sharp turn for the worse! I accepted his invitation and ditched my plans to talk to my parents.

My parents really liked Ben, and so had I. Maybe it was his resemblance to the man who had gotten me into this mess in the first place! I hadn't seen much of Ricky since Band camp, maybe I missed him. But Ricky was the bad boy type. He was a complete womanizer. No one had known why he had done the things he'd done. And in all honesty, it was a big shock that he hadn't gotten a girl pregnant before me.

Ben and I went to a dance in the church's fellowship hall. It's basically a gym. Grace Bowman, the head cheerleader invited the whole school to the dance. About half of them showed up. Grace was dating Jack, a football jock with too much sex on his mind. But I guess that's how guys are. There was a rumor going around that Jack had asked Grace for sex and she turned him down. Now he was hovering around Adrian Lee, the school slut! Ben was very nervous on our date, and so was I. I don't know where his nervousness stemed from but mine was a mixture of being afraid to have feelings for a guy and tryring to keep him from finding out that I was with child.

The next day the whole school was buzzing with gossip. Apparently Ben and I had missed a HUGE cat fight in the church parking lot. Grace had gone out to Jack's car to grab her sweater and had seen him in the back seat with Adrian. The two were going at it like rabbits. Grace was devistated and started praying for their souls right there in the parking lot. Jack, in turn, started calling Grace a jesus freak and a cock tease. Adrian found the whole thing amusing until Grace grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out of the open window. No one had ever pegged Grace as the type to go ape shit on anyone. I'm not sure who won but they were both pretty beat up.

Grace was the daughter of my father's first wife, Kathleen, so there is sort of this unspoken competition between us. At least there is in the eyes of our parents. They are on a mission to "raise the better daughter". This competition included my sister Ashley. She's 13 and dresses like a hooker. I don't understand why my parents let her dress that way when they are always lecturing us about sex and telling us not to grow up too fast.

At lunch I was approached by Alice Valko, one of Ben's best friends. She had heard a rumor about me and thought she should talk to me about it in private before Ben had heard it. "Can we go somewhere and talk Amy? It's kind of important.", she said in her monotone voice. I said, "Uh y-yea of course. Um, we could uh- go in the girls bathroom I guess." I think she could tell from my quivering voice that I was nervous, she gave me a forced smile and we went back into the school.

"Are you trying to trap Ben?" Alice dove right into the conversation without even checking the stalls to make sure the bathroom was empty first.  
>"I-uh. I d-d-don't know what you're t-talking about Alice.", I said. I hadn't stuttered in years and the only time I did was when I was lying. Good thing Alice didn't know me well enough to notice.<br>She continued, "Look, Amy, I know that Ben is rich, and sweet, and he falls in love easily but that doesn't mean he deserves to be walked all over, do you hear me? You're two besties are going around telling everyone, and I mean EVERYONE that YOU had sex wit Ricky Underwood at band camp!"

I got super scared and didn't know what to say. But then I remembered that I hadn't even known Ben when I was at band camp and replied to Alice with, "S-s-so what if I did? It's n-none of B-b-ben's business what I did before we m-met."  
>Alice smiled a sour-sweet smile, "Normally I would agree with you Amy, but I think it is his business, if you know what I mean.", She pointed to my stomach. How did she find out? The look on my face must have been priceless. I clenched my back pack, muttered, "I'm GOING to kill them!", and stormed out of the bathroom.<p>

I couldn't believe that my best friends would sell me out! But Alice had said Ben didn't know so maybe I still had a chance to make this right. To fix it. Yes, that's what I would do, I would fix it. Before anyone else found out about it. And by the time the rumor got back to Ben, that's all it would have been, a rumor.

I walked into my house after school with a sense of relief. I had finally made a decision. I knew what I was going to do. I actually walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face. That was until I saw my parents sitting at the kitchen table with Ashley. The three of them looked as if they were in mourning. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it had nothing to do with the pregnancy.

"Is everything okay?", they just looked at me in silence. "Mom? Dad? W-w-what's going on?" My mom stood up and told Ashley to go to her room. This was bad. Way bad. "Amy, would you care to explain to your father and I why we found a pregnancy test in the bathroom trash can? And could you PLEASE explain why the test is positive." So this was not how I pictured this converstation going. Since I had made my decision I hadn't even planned on telling them about it.

"I-I-I-.", I couldn't even summon up enough courage to lie to them. "I had sex. At band camp. His name is Ricky, he doesn't know. I'm not keeping it.", I walked past them with tears streaming down my face. So now everyone knew. My secret was out. I stayed in my room all night with the door locked. My parents tried to get me to come out and talk to them. They tried ordering me, yelling at me, and finally they tried to bribe me out. None of it worked. I even ignored all of Ben's calls and texts.

I couldn't look anyone in the face at school the next day. I couldn't even look my father in the eye. I was so disappointed in myself for letting him down. I was his baby, his little Amy. The good girl. And now I was having a baby. Ricky's baby.

I saw Ricky coming out of the band room after school and tried to hide in my locker. By then I was the talk of the school. The new school slut, apparently. Even more infamous than Adrian Lee! Adrian had been Ricky's girlfriend right up until the church fellowship dance when she was caught in the back seat with Jack.

Ricky spotted me and started to come my way, a smirk on his face. Little droplets of sweat started to form on my forehead as I watched him walk down the hallway toward me and then all of a sudden Grace ran up behind him.

"Hey Ricky! How are you feeling today? I heard about that Amy girl.", she said looking over his shoulder at me. She grabbed him by the arm and lead him further down the hallway until I couldn't make out what they were saying. The last thing I heard was Ricky saying, "Well ya know, Grace, she's the one whose pregnant, so I feel fine.", he was working his charm on her and since the dance, she was no longer dating Jack.

As soon as Ben heard about me and Ricky he blew up my phone with texts. Most of them were repetitive, How could you? When did this take place? Why didn't you tell me? And then the occasional, I don't blame you please call me. At first I thought he knew about the baby but I was wrong. At about midnight I got a little sick of all his messages. I mean, I was pregnant and throwing up all night and everyone was going around calling me a skank. I couldn't take it anymore. Finally I snapped. I picked up my cell and dialed Ben.

"Ames? Where have you been? I've been texting you all evening!" by this point he seemed happy just to hear my voice. "Look Ben, I've got a lot going on right now and I know you know about me and Ricky at band camp so if you have something to say to me about it now is the time to do it."

Ben was taken aback but he finally replied, "O-okay, I don't know how you found out that I found out but okay, yeah, let's talk about it. Why didn't you tell me that you had sex with Tricky Ricky? It's not like it was anything more than just sex, right?", I was silent. "Right, Amy? You're not like in love with the guy are you?" My eyes started to water and a big lump formed in my throat, "Ben." was all I could muster up. "So, you do like him?" The line went dead. Ben had hung up on me! But I guess I desereved it.

The next morning I was over exhausted and cranky. "You look like shit.", Ashley said as she trotted into the kitchen wearing a speghetti strap belly shirt and a Paris Hilton short skirt. She might as well go to school naked, I thought. I wasn't in the mood for her crap so I just rolled my eyes at her. "What's you're problem? Things not go well with Ben last night?" She had been sitting at my door listening to my conversation with Ben! I hate that! "Ashley, you should really start to mind you're own business! Oh and fyi, you look like a stripper in those clothes!"  
>"Ashley, don't talk to you're sister like that. Amy, don't call you're sister a hooker."<br>"Stripper, dad, she called me a stripper."  
>"Right. Stripper. Which reminds me, Ashley go change into something a lot less revealing. Like a mu mu."<p>

As Ashley stomped her way back to her room to change my dad turned back to me, "You okay Ames? I know you're going through a lot right now especially with you're mother and I getting a divorce."

I practically spit my milk out on my dad's face, "A DIVORCE? Dad, you can't be serious! You're not getting back with Kathleen are you? I know you've been spending a lot of time with her since her husband died." My dad winced. He knew it was true. He'd been with Kathleen every day since Marshall Bowman was in that plane crash.

When Grace's dad died her whole personality took a right turn. She quit cheerleading and dropped out of her Teen Abstinance Group. Jack said she stopped going to church as well. The two were no longer dating but Jack had always been in love with Grace. Nothing was going to change that. Not even the fact that he'd been dating Adrian ever since the incident in Jack's car. Well, he'd been dating Adrian but the same couldn't be said for Adrian. She was open for business.

I had called the clinic to schedule the procedure. Ben and I hadn't spoken in over a week and I was beginning to feel like an outcast amoung my friends. Madison and Lauren had started to completely ignore me. The only person who was speaking to me was Grace. But Grace spoke to everyone. Especially Ricky.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

My appointment wasn't until four thirty but my parents let me stay home from school. I couldn't handle seeing anyone. All of their stares and whispers as I pass them in the hall. During what would have been my lunch period I got a text from Madison. She said she saw Ben and Adrian making out under the bleechers. How original. I asked her what ever happened to Adrian and Jack and she texted back that Jack had started dating Zoey. Yea, Zoey. One of the girls I had frequently seen with Ricky.

Right before I left for the clinic my cell started ringing. It was Ricky. How did he even get my number? I picked up without answering. "Amy? Are you there?",  
>"Yes, Ricky, I'm here. What do you want I'm busy.", I was in no mood to be nice. Even if I did have kind of a crush on him. That sounds weird, I have a crush on the father of my never to be born child. Just thinking about what they were going to do to me, to the baby, gave me chills. But I couldn't back down. What else was I supposed to do? Have a baby?<p>

"Busy doing what? Having an abortion?". and then he hung up on me. Like really hung up on me. I started to cry. This was becoming too much to handle. Everyone at school was talking about me behind my back, Ben hated me and now Ricky too. Just as I was wiping away my tears my mom walked in.  
>"What's wrong Amy? Are you ready for you're dad and me to drive you over to the clinic? We can wait there for you if you want. You know that, don't you Amy? You don't have to go through this all alone.", My mom always tried so hard to comfort me when I was sad. She knew just what to say.<br>"N-nno mom, I'll be fine. You guys can just drop me off.".

As I got out of the car I started feeling sick. Sick to my stomach. I threw my hand over my mouth and headed for the door without a word to my parents. I almost didn't make it to the rest room. Standing up and wiping off my mouth I couldn't help but think that after today, this wouldn't happen anymore. And then the thought somehow upset me.

When I finally made it to the receptionist I glanced over and saw Grace sitting in the waiting area. What was GRACE doing at the free clinic? I checked myself in and headed for the waiting area, trying not to acknowledge Grace. Just in case she was there for something equally as embarrassing as I was.

Grace went back about five minutes after I sat down. I don't think she even noticed I was there. She came out fairly quickly and this time she definitely noticed me. Her cheeks turned bright red and she half ran half walked out of the building.  
>"AMY JUERGENS!", a nurse yelled from the door leading back to the exam rooms.<br>Well, I thought, I'm up.

*33."Amy don't!", I saw Ricky standing at the front enterance. "Don't do it, Amy, please. We can raise the baby. I don't know how it'll work but we could make it work. You and I. Just please, don't do this." He had a small stream of tears running down his cheek. I was shocked. Here I was thinking that Ricky wanted nothing to do with me and now this. I didn't know how to react.

Ricky grabbed me into a hug and I quickly hugged him back. "I don't know Ricky. How would it work? How could we raise this baby together when we're not, you know, together?", I honestly didn't think the two of us were old enough to raise a baby. But if Ricky thought we could do it, then maybe we could!

"I guess we could work out a schedule. But neither of us have a job an-". Ricky kissed me. It was a long passionate kiss. A kiss that I would remember my whole life. I didn't have the abortion. I was glad. And now that I knew I was going to keep the baby I began to wonder if it was a boy or a girl.

While I was confident in my decision to keep the baby, I wasn't ready to go back to school yet. Ricky came by early in the morning and asked if I needed anything before he went to school. He really was a sweet guy. After breakfast I decided to tell my parents and Ashley that I was keeping the baby.

"You're keeping it? Like actually keeping it? I can't believe it!", Ashley didn't seem too happy about my decision. She stormed out of the kitchen and promptly slammed her bedroom door. My parents were a little happier than Ashley seemed to be...at least my mom was. My dad looked very upset when I told them that Ricky had talked me out of the abortion and that the two of us were now dating.

They took the opportunity to tell me that my dad was moving in with Kathleen, Grace and Tom. Him and Kathleen were getting remarried. My mom seemed very okay with the idea. Maybe too okay. They both seemed happy. Which mafe me happy.

Ashley, on the other hand was starting to act differently. She always went to her room when she knew Ricky was coming and she stopped wearing her usual slutty clothes. She began dressing more conservatively.

When Ricky and I were in the waiting room on the day that we found out the sex of the baby we noticed Grace sitting next to Ashley. I pointed them out to Ricky . As soon as he looked over at them he started acting really weird. He was trying to hide himself as if he didn't want them to see him. "What's wrong Ricky?", I honestly didn't know. Everyone had already known that he was the father of my baby and that the two of us were dating.

I shot a look over at Grace and Ashley. Ashley saw me and did almost the exact same thing as Ricky. What on Earth was going on here?

"Amy Juergen's", a nurse called out. Ricky and I got up and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"I don't know what else to tell you, Amy.", Ricky said over the phone. "I talked to Grace this morning and she said that she couldn't talk to me about it. She said it wasn't her place."  
>"Well, what do you think is going on Ricky? I want to know why Ashley was at the clinic with Grace. And which one of them had an appointment?<p>

One of them had to be there for something!" I was getting a little cranky as I got further into my pregnancy. Ricky was trying to be patient with me. "Okay, I can't take this anymore so I'm just going to tell you.", he said.  
>"Tell me what Ricky? Are you cheating on me while I'm pregnant with you're son?", I was almost hysterical!<p>

"What? No, Amy. It's about you're family. Grace and Ashley were at the clinic having a DNA test done."  
>"DNA. Why would they be having a DNA test done? Ricky, you're confusing me."<p>

"Grace is you're half sister."

"And how on Earth would YOU know that?", I was fuming by then.

"Ashley told me."

"So you're talking to Ashley now. I thought she didn't like you, the way she always runs out of the room when you are here."

"She has a crush on me Amy. That's why she's been acting funny. I've been trying to avoid her as much as possible but it isn't easy when I'm always at you're house."

"Oh.", I felt stupid.  
>Ricky continued talking, "Grace found some old letters and photos in the back of her mom's closet when she was looking for something of her father's to donate to the church. The letters were from George. The letters were dated about nine months before Grace was born. You were only a few months old. You're dad had an affair with Kathleen."<p>

I didn't want to believe it at first. My dad divorced Kathleen because she cheated on him. I didn't want to believe that he would do the same thing to my mom. I wanted to confront him but he had already moved out and I didn't want to do it over the phone.

The next day I went to school. I was 20 weeks pregnant and larger than life but I just had to talk to Grace. Face to face.

When I walked in I could feel all eyes on me. But that was what I had been expecting. I hadn't been to school since I was 8 weeks pregnant so everyone was staring at my belly. It must have looked huge to them! The first people I saw were Madison and Lauren. They looked really happy to see me. And they were holding hands!

I sure did miss a lot since the last time I'd been to school. About the only thing I hadn't missed was the work. The guidance counselor, Mr. Molina, had sent all of my assignments home with Ashley. He was worried that I'd fall behind and lose a year because of the baby. Well, not because of the baby, because of me. Because I was too ashamed of myself to go to school pregnant. Until today that is.

I saw Grace standing at her locker and decided to make my move. But I was cut short by Adrian. She grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the other side of the hallway before I could even call out to Grace.

"What are you doing here?", she asked, although I could tell she didn't particularly care.

"I'm going to class Adrian. Why do you have a problem with me being here?", suddenly I got this attitude. I was 20 weeks pregnant and going to be an unwed teenage mother, I didn't have the time or patience for Adrian Lee.

Ben walked up behind her and swung his arm around her shoulder. "There a problem, Juergens?", I couldn't believe any of this was happening. Ben and Adrian? Are you kidding me? I started to get nervous again and dropped the attitude. "N-no, there's no problem. Not with me anyway.", I said and walked away.

I don't know what Adrian had against me. Well, I guess I kind of stole Ricky from her.

I was so caught up in what had just happened that I totally forgot about Grace. At least for the moment. I walked over to my locker. Having a hard time remembering my comination, I heard a familiar voice. "Hey gorgeous, what made you change your mind about school?", it was Ricky. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me into a kiss, placing his hands on my belly.

"I just. Oh shit, I forgot to talk to Grace. I wanted to talk to her about, well, you know."

Ricky ran his hand through his hair and gave me a nervous smile. "Yeah, I know, Amy."

I looked over Ricky's shoulder and caught a glimpse of Adrian. She was giving me the evil eye. I figured if she was staring I should give her something to stare at. So I grabbed Ricky by the back of his hair and kissed him hard. He seemed to really enjoy that.

My first day back at school went very slowly. Adrian was in most of my classes and I could feel the heat of her stare on the back of my head the whole day. I had a feeling that she was up to something, I just couldn't tell what.

My mom had promised to watch the baby for me while I was at school but she said I'd have to get a part time job and find child care during work. Her and my dad had finalized the divorce and she won ownership of the house. My dad got the furniture store. He asked both me and Ashley if we wanted to move in with him, Kathleen, Tom and Grace. I decided to stay with my mom but Ashley took the opportunity to live in a baby free enviornment. I honestly didn't blame her.


End file.
